Unforgivable Sinner
by Sara Sakurazuka
Summary: 03. Spirito Seguiva incessantemente le reincarnazioni di quella donna solo per poterla incontrare nella sfortunata fine di quei individui che possedevano il suo spirito – si ripeteva da secoli, sempre lo stesso copione.


Titolo: Unforgivable Sinner  
Pairing: LuciferoXAlexiel  
Fandom: Angel Sanctuary  
Genere: drammatico, sovrannaturale  
Avvertimento: Het  
Rating: Arancione  
Set: Delta (sfida multifandom)  
Note: Coppia alla quale molto da ormai quasi 10 anni, e tratta praticamente dal mio manga preferito. Il mio primo cosplay, nel 2005, è stata proprio Alexiel. E ne sono davvero orgoliosa.  
Il titolo è quello di una canzone della cantante Norvegese Lene Marlin.  
#25: frase tratta dal volume 14 della vecchia edizione. Lo dice Alexiel a Sakuya Kira che sta pian piano ricordando il passato...  
...si sono così fissata da conoscerlo a memoria nel vero senso della parola.  
#44: ex. Ladyhawke. Setsuna fa questo esempio quando parla con Sakuya nel 3° volume.

Lucifero aveva sempre pensato che quella donna non potesse essere felice in alcun luogo; né all'Inferno né in Paradiso – ma seguendo le sue reincarnazioni se era reso conto che per l'Assiah provava un certo affetto.

02. Orgoglio  
L'orgoglio era una cosa che li contraddistingueva entrambi – lui era caduto a causa del suo smisurato ego, e lei con orgoglio cercava sempre di resistergli.

03. Spirito  
Seguiva incessantemente le reincarnazioni di quella donna solo per poterla incontrare nella sfortunata fine di quei individui che possedevano il suo spirito – si ripeteva da secoli, sempre lo stesso copione.

04. Storia  
Loro non avevano una storia comune, solo attimi rubati al tempo da custodire gelosamente.

05. Tempo  
Aveva passato un tempo lunghissimo a seguirla e osservarla nei suoi corpi umani – doveva solo portare pazienza, e un giorno la maledizione pronunciata da Uriel si sarebbe spezzata e lei sarebbe tornata nel proprio corpo.

06. Guerra  
"I tuoi capelli odorano di sangue", le disse passando le dita tra i suoi lunghi capelli, "Degno di una dea della battaglia", la vide sorridere e poi alzarsi, impugnando una spada, come sempre.

07. Tradimento  
Erano entrambi traditori nei confronti del Cielo – lui aveva guidato una ribellione, e lei si era ribellata per salvare il suo gemello – ma almeno non erano traditori l'uno nei confronti dell'altra.

08. Sentore  
Lucifero guardò ancora la ragazza che aveva bloccato sotto di se – lei sapeva che sarebbe arrivato un estraneo nel suo Eden artificiale, ma aveva avuto un sentore di pericolo o lo percepiva solo come un visitatore vagamente innocuo?

09. Giovinezza  
Lucifero guardò l'umano Setsuna Mudo e invidiò la sua spensieratezza e giovinezza – ma soprattutto sperò di poter vedere la sua Alxiel sorridere così di cuore almeno una volta.

10. Orme  
"Per trovarti basta seguire la scia di cadaveri che ti lasci alle spalle", le aveva detto, e lei gli aveva soltanto sorriso tristemente.

11. Preda  
Per lui Alexiel doveva essere soltanto la preda di cui "cibarsi" per interrompere il piano folle del creatore – ma alla fine non è mai stata solo questo.

12. Stirpe  
Loro due erano uguali sotto molti punti di vista – entrambi creati e decaduti per mano del loro stesso Creatore.

13. Passi  
Mentre era rinchiusa nell'Eden non poteva certo dire di ricevere molte visite, ma anche se aveva sentito quei passi solo una volta, ora riusciva a riconoscerli – Lucifero stava arrivando per portarla via di li.

14. Rito  
Nella sala del Golgota riposavano le sue 998 spose vergini, tutte unite a lui per un rito macabro – ma tanto lui aveva già ottenuto la vergine che tanto aveva desiderato.

15. Vittoria  
Voleva vincere contro Dio solo perché aveva promesso a quella donna che l'avrebbe liberata.

16. Languore  
Languidamente aveva baciato quelle labbra, quel collo, quel seno – voleva imprimere bene nella memoria ogni particolare di quel corpo, visto che non sapeva quando l'avrebbe incontrata la prossima volta.

17. Mortale  
Accarezzò quel viso con cura – quel mortale, quel Sakuya Kira assomigliava davvero a Lucifero – era forse il segno che il suo ritorno era prossimo?

18. Favorito  
Lucifero era stato il favorito di Dio, e nonostante ciò era decaduto per diventare il re malefico; anche suo fratello gemello, Rosiel, era stato uno dei favoriti del Signore, e questi l'aveva fatto impazzire – e lei, era mai stata la sua favorita?

19. Giardino  
Aveva molto sentito parlare dell'angelo organico Alexiel, rinchiusa nel giardino dell'Eden, e quei pochi che l'avevano vista parlavano di lei come di una ragazza bellissima – ghignò: la vergine figlia di Dio sarebbe stata l'ideale agnello sacrificale della sua ribellione.

20. Eros  
Lui, nonostante fosse un Serafino, non era di certo un santo e aveva avuto diverse donne – la santa era la vergine rinchiusa in quel giardino, che era come una rosa appena sbocciata e che lui non aveva esitato a cogliere.

21. Canto  
Il canto degli angeli sarebbe dovuto essere un inno di gioia e amore – se avessero cantato loro due, quello sarebbe stato un requiem di morte.

22. Tocco  
Quando Lucifero aveva toccato il suo corpo per la prima volta, le era sembrato di sentire una scossa elettrica in tutto il corpo e la creazione di un legame che sarebbe durato per l'eternità.

23. Silenzi  
Non erano di natura molto loquace, nessuno dei due, e forse era meglio così visto che quando si parlavano non facevano altro che definirsi.

24. Movenze  
Quando parlavano di Alexiel, tutti ne parlavano come di una belva assetata di sangue che si muoveva tra i cadaveri – ma c'era anche un'Alexiel che solo lui onosceva, che non aveva nulla a che fare con la guerriera, e che sapeva come fargli perdere la testa.

25. Calore  
"Non riscaldi nemmeno una donna bagnata che trema? Sei davvero freddo, Lucifero", gli disse, prima di essere avvolta dal calore di quelle braccia e di quel corpo ancora una volta.

26. Apparizione  
Odiava quelle fugaci apparizioni del suo vero io negli ultimi attimi di vita degli umani in cui si incarnava – erano sempre la prova che non era ancora riuscito a salvarla.

27. Inebriare  
Il profumo della sua pelle era come una droga di non riusciva più a fare a meno.

28. Dita  
Quella donna aveva delle mani forti, da guerriero, eppure quando lo sfiorava, le sue dita erano una delle cose più delicate del mondo.

29. Nostalgia  
Quasi gli mancavano i giorni che aveva passato come Sakuya Kira, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso alla reincarnazione di Alexiel, che ora glielo stava chiedendo.

30. Legame  
Quello era un legame che probabilmente nessuno dei due desiderava, ma del quale proprio non riuscivano a fare a meno ormai.

31. Erba  
La prima volta che l'aveva incontrata e baciata, ricordava il dolce profumo di erba – _quello era stato il primo letto sul quale l'aveva vista sdraiata._

32. Sembianze  
Avevano passato millenni a rincorrersi sotto aspetti diversi – lui come Nanatsusaya l'aveva seguita in molte battaglie, per poi incarnarsi in umani che le erano accanto; e lei aveva passato millenni in corpi umani, senza ricordare il suo vero io.

33. Nettare  
Baciare quella pelle era per lui come assaggiare il nettare più peccaminoso e dolce del mondo.

34. Rossore  
Non aveva mai visto quella donna imbarazzata – tranne una; la prima volta che l'aveva avuta, e avrebbe custodito gelosamente quel ricordo.

35. Possesso  
Ma quanto era caduto in basso per possedere dei miseri esseri umani solo per starle accanto?

36. Crepuscolo  
Aveva provocato il Ragnarök, sotto ordine di Rosiel, con la speranza che lei si riappropriasse del proprio corpo; non gli importava né del Salvatore né del destino del mondo – voleva solo lei.

37. Fautore  
Il vero fautore di tutta quella sofferenza era solo il Creatore, e loro erano soltanto le bambole di fango che si muovevano disperate nel suo piano, senza un briciolo di felicità.

38. Sfrontatezza  
La prima volta che lo aveva incontrato lo aveva odiato – _come si permetteva di presentarsi li e baciarla?_ - ma poi avrebbe cambiato idea, e avrebbe invidiato il suo carattere.

39. Fato  
Il loro era un destino tinto di rosso, nel quale ogni attimo di pace era seguito da qualche tragedia; era sempre stato così e lo sarebbe stato fin quando non avessero sconfitto il loro come nemico.

40. Labbra  
Le sue labbra, oh, sarebbe potuto morire su quelle labbra, e sarebbe stato l'essere più soddisfatto di tutti i mondi.

41. Pensiero  
Alexiel era sempre nei suoi pensieri, sia che fosse Nanatsusaya, Lucifero o qualche umano – lui pensava sempre a quella donna, che nemmeno si ricordava di lui mentre era umana.

42. Ritorno  
Dopo il loro primo incontro, Lucifero le promise che l'avrebbe portata fuori da quel giardino maledetto – e così fece, dopo che lei gli si concesse senza alcun pudore.

43. Ferita  
Accarezzò la cicatrice rossa sul petto di Sakuya Kira – grazie a quella ferita aveva sempre potuto riconoscere il suo Lucifero.

44. Confine  
La maledizione di Uriel aveva traciato un netto confine tra loro – seppur fossero vicini, non potevano mai sfiorarsi.

45. Furore  
Un po' compativa quei poveretti che avevano la sfortuna di incontrare l'ira della spada di Alexiel – ma lui era tremendamente orgoglioso di lei anche per questa sua forza.

46. Volto  
Ricordava perfettamente la prima volta che Alexiel aveva toccato il suo viso – lei già conosceva il suo aspetto, e anche il suo destino, ma si lasciò lo stesso amare dal futuro re del Male.

47. Candore  
Alexiel non gli era mai sembrata una persona candida e innocente, anche la prima volta che l'aveva vista emanava la stessa aura combattiva e la stessa sensualità che l'avrebbero contraddistinta in futuro.

48. Vino  
Leccò lentamente il sangue sulla guancia di Lucifero, come a sanare una ferita che lei stessa gli aveva inferto – e l'odore di quel sangue era inebriante come quello del vino di cui si saziavano gli umani.

49. Incisione  
Accarezzò con la punta delle dita il marchio impresso sul seno della donna – il marchio degli angeli caduti – e per farla decadere c'erano voluti molti capi d'accusa, ma nessuno sapeva che tra essi ci fosse anche lui.

Aveva spento anche l'ultima lanterna nella stanza della ragazza, prima di avvicinarsi a lei e baciarla – quello che sarebbe successo poi doveva restare custodito dalla notte.


End file.
